1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical image capture module, in particular, to a thin optical image capture module including six lens elements for high quality imaging in application of 3C product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an optical image capturing system is installed on a mobile phone, a game player, PC CAM, DSC, or DVC to capture an image from an object. The trend of the optical image capturing system gradually moves toward compact size and low cost, and the optical image capturing system must have excellent imaging quality with a good aberration correction ability and high resolution at the same time.
Traditional sphere lapping glass lens element can be made of lots of materials. Currently, the lens element made of glass material is widely used by industry because the glass material lens element is useful for correcting the chromatic aberration. However, when the sphere lapping glass lens element is applied to a small F-number and a large wide-angle, the correction of the chromatic aberration will become harder. To improve the drawback of the traditional sphere lapping glass lens element, current optical image capturing system has already used aspheric plastic lens element or aspheric molding glass lens element to obtain a better imaging quality. However, the structure of the above optical image capturing system usually needs a combination of more lens elements for getting the better imaging quality, resulting in an overlength of the optical image capturing system. Thus, the optical image capturing system is not satisfied with the features of compact size and low cost, and it cannot meet the requirement of thin and compact electronic products.
Therefore, what is need is to efficiently shorten the total length of the optical lens assembly and combine multiple sets of lenses to further improve quality of imaging.